camelotheraldfandomcom-20200216-history
Patch Notes: Version 1.80B
Dark Age of Camelot Version 1.80b Release Notes Darkness Rising October 18, 2005 NEW THINGS AND BUG FIXES Â - All sub-class abilities have been removed and points refunded back to players due to a bug in the sub-class ability selection process which allowed players to attain abilities beyond the design of sub-class limitations. Players may repurchase sub-class abilities at the base trainers, and abilities will now be given in accordance with the design of the sub-class system. Previously, players were able to purchase sub-class abilities from one class trainer, up to level 3, and then go to different class trainer and purchase sub-class abilities beginning at level 4, allowing them to skip levels 1 - 3 at that particular class trainer. This has been fixed. Â - Instant spells can no longer be cast while casting another spell with the same re-use timer. Â Â - Players who are Phase Shifted can no longer be Grappled. Â Â - Horses can no longer be sold if they are wearing armor or barding. Â - A number of locations that would cause players to be dismounted from a horse have been fixed. Â Â - A number of champion weapons have been adjusted to a more appropriate size. Previously, some champion weapons were too large. Â - Bonedancer subpets will now die if the commander pet is the target of Sever the Tether. Â XML AND INTERFACE CHANGES AND ADDITIONS New Files Â - daoc_subclass_window.xml : This window is used for viewing and training subclassing abilities from base class trainers. Â - mount_window.xml : This window is used for displaying and modifying player mounts and saddlebag inventory. Â - atlantis_03.tga : This image now uses the "title" (title_24.tga) font for "Quest Journal" and "Master" text embedded in the image. Assets.xml Additions (Sub-class Window) Â - Texture small_arrows and the smallarrows.dds file Â - Texture selected_icon and the selected_icon.tga file Styles.xml Additions (Mount Window) Please note that, although the mount window is in XML, the use of dockable icons and sockets is not supported in custom interface at this time. Â - icon_socket_large : ImageAreaTemplate Â - icon_socket_large_active : ImageAreaTemplate Â - icon_socket_small : ImageAreaTemplate Â - icon_socket_small_active : ImageAreaTemplate Â - paperdoll_back : HorizontalResizeImageTemplate Â - bag_bg : VerticalResizeImageTemplate Â - button_bag : ButtonTemplate Â New Adapters Â - mount_name : Text Adapter : This is the active player mount's name Â - mount_saddlebag_slot_1 : Text Adapter : This is the active saddlebag's inventory slot 1 text Â - mount_saddlebag_slot_2 : Text Adapter : This is the active saddlebag's inventory slot 2 text Â - mount_saddlebag_slot_3 : Text Adapter : This is the active saddlebag's inventory slot 3 text Â - mount_saddlebag_slot_4 : Text Adapter : This is the active saddlebag's inventory slot 4 text Â - mount_encumbrance : Scalar Adapter : This returns the mount's encumbrance from 0 to 200 Â - summary_champ_exp_coarse : Scalar Adapter : This returns a value from 0.0 to 10.0, indicating the amount of experience until the next Champion Level. 10 is equivalent to one Champion level. This is used in the standard interface to show the "experience bubbles." Â - summary_champ_exp_fine : Scalar Adapter : This returns a value from 0.0 to 100.0. When this reaches 100, it increments summary_champ_exp_coarse by 1 and resets to 0. This is used in the standard interface to show the "experience bar." Â - summary_champ_level : Scalar Adapter : This returns actual champion level. Â - summary_champ_exp_total : Scalar Adapter : This returns a concatenated value of summary_champ_level + summary_champ_exp_coarse + summary_champ_exp_fine. Â CLASS CHANGES AND FIXES Bonedancers - The Shroud of Doubt spell now correctly has a single target icon instead of an area effect icon. Â CAMELOT CLASSIC WORLD NOTES Darkness Falls Â - The Prince Abdin encounter has been reduced in difficulty. Â DARKNESS RISING WORLD NOTES Â - Players who are level 50 but have not started their Champion Levels will now receive a reminder to speak to the King upon beginning the first Champion Quest and at the end of subsequent Champion Quests. Â - Eternal Hate will no longer Sever the Tether. Â - Common mobs in the chapter three dungeons have had their spawn rates toned down slightly. Â - Rebel soldiers in the chapter one areas now have weapons. Â Â - Fixed the drop 'King's star of destiny' to prevent exploitation. It is a one time use item. Â Â Item Notes - General Â - All Hunter Champion spears are now correctly 5.0 speed. Â - Champion weapons are no longer able to be salvaged. Â - The Belt of Good Fortune Quickness stat will now correctly apply to players. Â Monsters - General - Giant boars in Midgard and Hibernian instance zones will no longer drop bounty quest items for Albion. Quests - General Â - The bosses for the Chapter one quest (Eddington, Nephraal, and Morfesa) have been modified so that they can be attacked more easily by casters. Previously, players would have to be very close to these mobs to do damage. Â - Players in Albion and Midgard that are currently not on the quest Conspiracy: Finding the Keeper, but helping other players that are on the quest will now be able to teleport out of the Demonic Prison by speaking with Anataeus (Alb) or Keeper Iraeda (Mid), upon rescuing them from the clutches of Geryon (Alb) or Rugak (Mid). Â Â Cooperative and PvP Server Notes Â - Master Omerus will now correctly teleport players to Snowdonia Fortress. The keyword for Snowdonia Fortress has been changed to Fortress to avoid sending players to the wrong destination. - Players who are working on or have completed Inferno, and were not able to get their Champion Weapon, can now speak with the King to be given permission to draw one from his armory. - Captain Raesind can now be found in the courtyard of Vindsaul Faste instead of on the wall. Â - Captain Raesind will no longer path through the beams during the attack on the keep on step 1 of Midgardâ€™s version of Rebellion: Introduction to the Cause. Â - The Albion version of Conspiracy: Dark Development will now allow players to progress through the quest appropriately when interacting with Anataeus on step 7. Â HOT FIXES World Notes - General Â - Common demons from Darkness Falls and the Chapter 3 Dungeons no longer cast Sever the Tether. Â - The King will now resume speaking with players on step 1 of Inferno who were not able to finish their dialog with him originally. Â Assassins Â - Caltrops should no longer interfere with Spymaster ability timers. Quests - General Â - Players entering the Demonic Prison while doing the Chapter 2 quest (Conspiracy: Finding the Keeper) should have an easier time getting the pop-up message to speak with the imp, Oonalo. Â - A modification has been made to Eternal Darkness and Eternal Hate in the Demonic Prison to allow for players who forgot to speak with Oonalo at the beginning of the dungeon to get credit for killing the relevant boss mob, in whichever order they choose.Â Previously, a percentage of our players were forgetting to speak with Oonalo prior to killing either Hate or Darkness, inhibiting their ability to then progress with their quest, as well as their ability to get credit for killing the final boss mob of this dungeon. Quests - Midgard Â - Players now on step 4 of Stone of the Visindakona (Epic 1), will be able to continue the quest without interuption. Quests - Hibernia Â - The House Findias Guard stationed by the well in Doiri Ban will no longer speak about issues unrelated to his thoughts. Quests - Albion Â - The Conquering Hero's Hand Axe now correctly has bonuses to Slash instead of Blades. Â - The Heretic Dextera Barbed Chain now correctly has a Strength cap bonus instead of two Strength bonuses. Items - General Â - The spell "Powers of the Arcane" now correctly delves as 10% spell piercing and not 10% spell damage. This spell was attached to higher versions of caster Champion Staves. Â - The Conquering Hero Staves in all realms now correctly have a bonus to focus All instead of a blank bonus. Â - Various merchants in Darkness Falls had incorrect quality settings on their items.Â These have been adjusted correctly to either 90%, 92% or 94% for Emerald, Sapphire or Diamond seal items. Items - Midgard Â - The Two handed champion Axes and Swords for Berserkers now correctly have bonuses to Axe and Sword instead of Hammers. DARKNESS RISING WORLD NOTES Â Quests Â - The Once Burned, Twice Shy quest should now be cleared from the playerâ€™s journal at the same time that Q2717 Rebellion: Among the Dissidents is completed. Â - A fix was implemented for Midgard players who exit King Eirikâ€™s throne room prior to speaking to Athr Hasetti or King Eirik.Â Previously, the Royal Guards outside the throne room were denying them re-entry; they are now able to re-enter the throne room to speak with the King. Â - Chamberlain Harlen's text should no longer be cut off when starting the Albion version of the Conspiracy: Dark Development quest. Â - Step 7 of the Midgard version of Conspiracy: Dark Development will now advance properly for players attempting the encounter inside the Keeper Iraeda's Sanctuary. Â - Step 7 of the Albion version of Conspiracy: Dark Development will now advance properly for players attempting the encounter inside the Keeper Anataeus' Sanctuary. Â - Channeler Gospodar will now port players with Darkness Rising enabled. Â - Channeler Murphy will now port players with Darkness Rising enabled. Â - Channeler Gosford will now port players with Darkness Rising enabled. }} Category:Patch Notes Category:Patch Notes